Talk:Manipulated spacetimes
Less probable, highly speculative ideas and possibilities. This talk topic is about the less probable speculations about how to manipulate space-time. The possibility directly predicted by string theory is on the main page. The Meisner effect Multiple scientific theories, including String Theory, independently predict that gravity and electromagnetism unify in higher dimensions. If an electromagnetic field can be made to leave normal spacetime, it would "trap" gravitons (and antigravitons) into normal spacetime. The Meisner effect is that the magnetic field of supraconductors repell all other magnetic fields, regardless of polarity. If the Meisner fields could be made to repel each other so strongly that much of the fields are forced out of normal spacetime, that would be a solution. It is actually logical, since it is possible to arrange the supraconductors so that the Meisner effect blocks the way through normal spacetime. Someone should build a device with several supraconductors spinning very close to each other, arranged to give the electromagnetic fields no escape through normal spacetime. The Casimir effect and potential use for graphene Multiple scientific theories, including String Theory, independently predict that gravity and electromagnetism unify in higher dimensions. If an electromagnetic field can be made to leave normal spacetime, it would "trap" gravitons (and antigravitons) into normal spacetime. Electromagnetic fields could be made to leave normal spacetime by being "consumed" by a vacuum energy deficiency. And that vacuum energy deficiency can be created by the Casimir effect. Graphene would be very useful for making the thin plates. The space colonization workforce should test if graphene can generate a Casimir effect! It is much stronger than gold leaf and even thinner, making it a much better candidate for generating practically useful amounts of Casimir effect. If you have done a experiment that either proves or disproves that graphene can generate a Casimir effect, please write the results here. One possibility to create the necessary graphene "sandwich" would be to expose carbon in zero gravity to a interference pattern of electromagnetic waves with the same wavelength as the diameter of a carbon atom, which means x-rays of a somewhat less energetic wavelength than in an ordinary x-ray scan. The constructive and destructive interference would then, due to the weightlessness, organize the carbon atoms into graphene layers spaced the width of one carbon atom apart, a perfect Casimir sandwich. Altough string theory do not predict that hidden dimensions can be reached through Casimir effect, quantum theory does predict other ways Casimir effect can manipulate spacetime. That is because Casimir effect manipulates vacuum energy and thus the vacuum itself. Capacitors placed in a vacuum may be useful. 10:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Martin J Sallberg Just plain strong fields Just create extremely strong magnetic fields (50+ Tesla). That may force them out of normal space-time, especially if multiple such fields push against each other. Rotational effects It is hypothesized that rapidly spinning objects can transfer their centrifugal effects to spacetime itself through frame dragging. That have been observed in black holes. It would be practically impossible to generate such heavy objects, but even not-so-heavy rapidly spinning objects can still tear spacetime if they are extremely close to each other.